PGFP
by Robbedjet
Summary: Timmy Turner tiene 12 años y se ha mudado al pequeño pueblito de South Park. Pero no es el único ya que una niñita amargada también se mudó. Entre risas y desventuras, un grupo de 6 chicos ponen todo de cabeza. Sigue sus increibles e incorrectas aventuras, mientras se desvela una antigua historia sobre el origen del mundo mágico y el inframundo.


Este Fanfiction es Irreal y grosero, los di logos son s lo pobre imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.

Este primer episodio comienza en la enorme sala acogedora donde Sir Raven, el cuervo narrador est sentado en su sof con una copa de vino en la mano.  
Sir Raven: Sean Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, seguro que vinieron para oir la historia cierto?  
Plomero: En realidad es porque llam a nuestra empresa para arreglar su lavaplatos.  
Sir raven: Pues sientate igual! Esta noche voy a contar una historia como ninguna otra. Trata de c mo un ni o con hadas m gicas, una ni a amargada, la muerte y cuatro chicos peculiares se conocen y cambiaron el curso de la historia.  
Plomero: Sabe que me paga por hora verdad?  
Sir Raven: C llate! y escucha lo que Sir Raven tiene para contar El plomero que parec a tener 45 a os y un bigote gris se sienta en la alfombra junto a la hoguera sin antes rascarse la espalda y el trasero.  
Sir Raven: Todo comenz en una ma ana fr a, en la escuela primaria de South Park. Era clase de quimica y cada alumno deb a exponer un tema sobre, ya saben... ciencia.

Escuela Primaria de South Park.  
Wendy: Es por eso que el hidr geno es un combustible sano, limpio y puro y por si fuera poco su consumo en vehiculos generar a agua cristalina y fresca.  
Garrison: Bien bien, Wendy, toma asiento Ahora Eric Cartman Eric: (Susurra) Carajo no estudi la exposici n, a ver, a ver Eric saca su mochila y busca algo que le sea de utilidad.  
Garrison: Eric, Es para hoy!  
Eric: Espere un momento, es que debo ensamblar algunas cosas... Listo!  
Eric se adelanta al pizarr n con un spray matamoscas y un encendedor Eric: Compa eros de Clase, en este d a voy a hablarles sobre el elemento m s vital y destructivo para el ser humano... El fuego Eric prende el spray y encendedor para hacer un lanzallama casero y sorprende a todos. Claro que esto enoj al se or Garrison.  
Garrison: Eric Cartman, Su exposici n trata sobre el aluminio! No sobre el fuego!  
Eric: Es que... se usa fuego para trabajar el aluminio... y ehh Garrison: Bien eric, toma asiento discutiremos tu falta de desempe o cuando...  
La puerta del aula es golpeada. No pas mucho tiempo para que el consejero Mackey la abriera y entrara el director con un se or de uniforme colorido Mackey: Ni os, escuchen este se or es de la asociaci n de deletreo profesional de la avispa OK?. Su nombre es victor blenn as que esc chenlo bien. OK?  
Victor Blen: Gracias se or Mackey. Ni os Qui n quiere ser un ganador?  
Nadie le constesta Victor: Creo que no habl muy fuerte Ni os qui n quiere ser un ganador?  
Nadie contesta, excepto Butters que di un estornudo fuerte.  
Victor: Pues este es su d a de suerte, porque la competencia oficial del deletreo de avispas ha abierto sus puertas para los interesados. Cada escuela tendr s lo un equipo de 6 participantes y el concurso de eliminatoria comienza dentro de una semana. As que preparen sus equipos y sus lenguas para tener mucha diversi n.  
Clyde: Es obligatorio?  
Victor: Claro que no, pero es bueno para su salud.  
Eric: Lo lamento pero puede deletrear Me importa un carajo?  
Todos en el aula se r en Garrison: Silencio eric!  
Victor: No se preocupe pasa de vez en cuando. Dejar los formularios en la direcci n as pasan a recogerlos.  
Stan: s , nos hac a falta papel higi nico.  
Todos en el aula se r en Kenny: mmpg ph mm mmoh m mmpgh Todos vuelven a reirse de nuevo Garrison: bien, ya me cans de ustedes, Eric, Stan, Kenny y Kyle. Ir n como parte del equipo de deletreo o si no los suspendo!  
Victor: Pero que buenas noticias, ahora s lo le faltan dos miembros m s y estar n listos para el concurso.  
Stan: Carajo, esta vez si que la hicimos Kyle: y porqu me meten a m ? Si no he hecho nada.

Sir Raven: Oh pero que destino m s curioso, ahora los chicos deben encontrar a dos miembros para el equipo o estar n condenados a suspender el a o. Lo que no sab an era que el destino les estaba preparando algo inusual ese d a.

Al terminar la escuela, los chicos van por la calle pensando en c mo salir del embrollo.  
Eric: Hijo de puta! Ahora tendr que buscar a ese jodido mono de fon tica para que me ense e a deletrear.  
Kyle: De donde sacamos a otros dos integrantes?  
Stan: ya se nos ocurrir algo, porqu no vamos a mi casa a jugar el Xbox?  
Kenny: mmph mmph!  
Eric: Ah que carajo. Cuando avanzan unas casas m s.  
Kyle: Stan, esa no es tu casa?  
Stan: te refieres a la que se est mudando? No, es la de al lado.  
Eric: Nuevos vecinos? ojal no sea negro... o musulm n. O latino... o Chino, de esos tenemos bastantes.  
Eric: Hey Stan ese no es tu pap ?  
Stan: oh cielos, s es l. (Se tapa los ojos de la verguenza)  
Randy, el padre de Stan se acerca a saludar a la nueva vecina quien resulta ser la mam de Timmy.  
Randy: Hola, que tal, yo soy Randy Marsh y quer a ser el primero en saludarla.  
Mam de timmy: Es muy amable de su parte se or Marsh, pero creo que no podr charlar con usted, es que tengo muchas cosas que desempacar.  
Randy: No le molesta si le ayudo un poco no?  
Mam de timmy: no para nada.  
Randy: (se acomoda las mangas para ir a trabajar) Bien muchachos (se mira los biceps) tenemos trabajo.  
Randy se dirije a la pila de cajas y en ves de levantar las m s pesadas, levanta las cajas m s peque as.  
Entre tanto el pap de Timmy se acerca leyendo unos papeles.  
Pap de timmy: Cari o, ya firm los papeles, ahora estamos oficialmente mudados...  
Hay un silencio exorbitante mientras el pap de timmy y Randy se miran el uno al otro, se miran como si se conocieran de tiempo y hayan mantenido una fuerte rivalidad.  
Randy: (Enojado) tu Pap de Timmy: Randy, nos encontramos otra vez.  
Randy: Pero no por mucho tiempo (suelta la caja) ya me iba.  
Mam de timmy: que sujeto m s raro.

Sir Raven: As es lo adivinaron, Los turner se mudaron a la casa vecina de los Marsh. Al parecer el pap de Stan est muy molesto con el pap de timmy, como si ya se hubieran conocido. Pero esa es otra historia. Ahora concentrense en el ni o de gorra rosada y no sientan l stima. Dije que no sintieran l stima!

Los padres de timmy entran a la habitaci n para hablar con su hijo Pap Turner: hijo, hijo est s ah ?  
Los dos padres abren la puerta para hablar con su hijo quien estaba sentado sobre su cama con una mirada muy triste y desanimada Pap turner: S que es dificil al principio, pero te aseguro que te acostumbrar s Timmy: A n no entiendo porqu nos fuimos de Dimsdale.  
Mam Turner: Es que hijo... ver s que hacemos estas cosas por t .  
Timmy: Pero si all estaba bien, bueno no era un sitio perfecto pero era feliz.  
Pap turner: No te pongas as hijo, un d a lo entender s.  
Timmy no parec a levantar el buen nimo por las pocas palabras que escuch , eso puso algo nerviosos a sus padres.  
Mam turner: ejem. Mira nada m s tu cuarto. Est exactamente igual al que ten as all . Digo... Ser mejor que prepare la cena.  
Pap Turner: que no bamos a ordenar pizza? Auch! El se or turner recibe un ligero pellizco en el brazo.  
Pap Turner: Eh, si, buena idea, te ayudo con la ensalada.  
Mam turner: Te llamaremos cuando la cena est lista.  
Los dos padres cierran la puerta dejando a timmy s lo con sus dos hadas. Cuando timmy se queda solo en su cuarto. Por f n puede expresar lo que siente con sus padrinos. Timmy: Odio este lugar! hace demasiado fr o, las calles parecen casi desiertas. Parece un pueblo fantasma!  
Wanda: S que parece duro timmy, pero debes entender que tus padres...  
Timmy: Si, si lo hacen por mi bien (Timmy se acuesta en la cama)  
Cosmo: Pero debes verle el lado bueno a las cosas, vamos enumera una Wanda: Enumerar es contar m s de una cosa Cosmo.  
Timmy: Vaya, nunca me lo hab a planteado as , veamos Crocker no va a molestarme con las efes, no voy a soportar los granos de Elmer, Francis no va a darme palizas y no voy a necesitar una... Una ni era! No hay vicky! y eso quiere decir No hay tootie tampoco!  
Wanda: ves que algo bueno puede pasar?  
Timmy: Tienes raz n. Ahora mis padres pensar n que soy lo suficientemente responsable y dejar n que est por mi propia cuenta Genial! Casi no puedo esperar a que empiecen mis primer d a de escuela aqu en el fr o South Park.  
Cosmo y Wanda: Si!  
Timmy: Ahora deseo un chocolate caliente!  
Cuando las dos hadas levantan las varitas para conceder el deseo un fuerte bluurrrrp se oye, eso s lo pod a significar una cosa. Algo o alguien interfer a con la magia.  
Wanda: Que extra o, algo interfiere con nuestra magia Timmy: ahora que?  
Wanda: hmm es algo un poco complicado de explicar, es como si hubiera otra presencia no m gica y a la vez m gica. Entiendes?  
Cosmo: Mira, la se al se hace m s fuerte en la casa de enfrente. La casa de techo marr n.  
Timmy: Entonces hay algo all que interfiere con su magia?  
Wanda: Ser mejor averiguar, y con nosotros.  
Cosmo: Se refiere a que timmy vaya a investigar.

Mientras tanto en la casa que estaba en frente de la de los Turner. Otra familia se hab a mudado tambi n, s lo que un poco m s tarde. Entre los miembros de la familia, s lo la hija era la que se hab a metido primero a la nueva casa. La ni a ten a un abrigo p rpura con capucha y un pantal n azul de invierno, llevaba consigo una maleta deportiva roja, que no paraba de sacudirse, como si hubiera alguien dentro que esperaba salir. Subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, por el pasillo derecho en la primera puerta. Era donde la peque a iba a parar con su gran equipaje. Una vez dentro vaci la maleta y...

Mandy sacude la maleta y sale purohueso en un mont n de huesos acumulados.  
Huesos: puaj cof cof! Mira mocosa del averno, si vas a llevarme contigo al menos pon desodorante en la maleta, casi me ahogo en el viaje.  
Mandy: Ya ya, basta de tonter as. Es hora de que acomodes mis cosas. Y m s vale que no cometas ning n error.  
huesos: al menos no vas a ayudarme a apilar mis huesos?... Est bien, est bien Con una llamarada, el mont n de huesos se apilan y se visten con la t nica de la muerte.  
Mandy: Te sugiero que empieces por el escritorio y la cama. Y luego preparas la cena.  
Huesos: Eso es todo?  
Mandy: No, despu s lavas los platos, podas el cesped...  
Mandy le da m s instrucciones a huesos para amoblar su nueva casa, lo que los dos no sab an era que Timmy estaba en la misma casa detectando la magia sospechosa

Timmy: Es aqu ?  
Wanda: Seg n el radar de magia s , pero no veo nada.  
Huesos: Espera un segundo! Al menos debes darme algo de descanso, o si no me morir .  
Timmy: Escucharon eso? Vino de esta puerta.  
Cosmo: Ll mame tarado pero esa voz la o en alg n lado, era algo relacionado con mi juventud.  
Huesos: c mo te odio, desear a nunca haberte conocido Wanda: Espera! esa voz tambi n la reconozco. podr a ser? si tiene que ser, es lo m s logico en este momento.  
Timmy: De qu est n hablando?  
Cosmo abre la puerta por completo sin darse cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo. Pero en s la voz si era familiar.  
Cosmo: Huesos? Purohueso! Eh eh! No te acuerdas de m ? el de la cabeza de pistacho, pero que buenos tiempos.  
Purohueso da la vuelta para ver a un viejo amigo.  
Huesos: Cosmo? Cosmo! ja ja ja Pero si eres t ! Viejo matasanos Los dos corren uno hacia el otro con m sica lenta y alegre, sin mencionar que estaban en c mara lenta. Pero Cosmo volaba tan deprisa que derrib a su huesudo amigo y se cae. Los dos no paraban de reir.  
Timmy: Espera un momento Se conoc an?  
Wanda: Era uno de los integrantes de la banda.  
Timmy: Vaya es cierto que el mundo es un pa uelo.  
Mandy: Momento, qui n diablos son ustedes?  
Huesos: El de la cabeza verde es Cosmo, la del pelo rosa es Wanda y el ni o... a ese no lo recuerdo Timmy: Es algo complicado, ellos son mis padrinos m gicos. Me llamo timmy Turner y soy tu vecino.  
Timmy extiende la mano, pero Mandy no le devuelve el saludo, sino que le aprieta la mano.  
Mandy: Que quede claro, t no me agradas y yo no te agrado. As que ser mejor que no me hagas enojar o habr n serias consecuencias. entendiste bien?  
Mandy deja de apretujar la mano de timmy.  
Timmy: Cielos, qu caracter.  
Mandy: ah y otra cosa, ahora trabajas para m .

De vuelta con los cuatro chicos, Eric Stan, kyle y Kenny estaban caminando por la calle de los reci n llegados.  
Eric: qui n lo dir a ma ana de seguro tenemos carne fresca.  
Stan: qu hacemos ahora? Quieren ir al lago a tirar piedras?  
Kyle: tengo que volver pronto a mi casa o mis padres me matar n Kenny: mmph mmph.  
Eric: A nadie le importa lo que hagas kenny qu es eso?  
Stan: Qu cosa?  
Eric: Ese cartel mmm, se requiere ni era de urgencia para m s informaci n acercarse a la casa goldenstone 1232 Kyle: Es la casa de los nuevos Eric: Se pagar la suma de... 50 d lares la hora!  
Stan: eso es mucho dinero.  
Kyle: s es la fortuna que hemos estado esperando Eric: No se diga m s, a la casa nueva.  
Ya en la casa nueva se oye un golpe en la puerta. El pap y mam de timmy la abren y se encuentran con los cuatro chicos.  
Mam de Timmy: hola, chicos puedo ayudarles en algo?  
Stan: S , vinimos por lo del anuncio de la nueva ni era.  
Mam de timmy: Lo siento, pero s lo aceptamos a personas mayores de edad.  
Stan: Pero no dijo eso en el cartel.  
Mam de timmy: Lo siento, pero no les puedo dar el trabajo Eric: Se nota que no entiende Se ora. Nosotros no somos los ni eros Mam de timmy: ah no?  
Kyle: No somos los ni eros?  
Eric: Claro que no, nosotros s lo somo los representantes de la verdadera ni era.  
Stan: ah si es verdad, la verdadera ni era Eric saca su mano del bolsillo y saca a Jennifer L pez.  
Mano J. lo: oh shi, shi shi, vengo por el empleo shula.  
Mam de timmy turner: (Asombrada) Cari o, mira qui n vino por el puesto de ni era!.  
El Pap de timmy sale a ver a la nueva ni era.  
Pap de timmy: (Impactado) por todos los terremotos, es jennifer lopez.  
Mano J Lo: y como tacos y burritos.  
Pap de timmy: quedas contratada y m s que contratada.  
Kyle: cuando empezamos?  
Mam de timmy: Ya mismo, pase se orita jennifer.  
Los padres dejan entrar a los cuatro estafadores a la sala de estar Mano J lo: Puedo ver al shulo?  
Mam de timmy: hijo, ven a conocer a tu nueva ni era.  
Timmy baja las escaleras pero se sorprende al ver a la mano maquillada.  
Timmy: Mam , ellos casi tienen mi edad.  
Pap de timmy: Ellos son los representantes de tu nueva ni era.  
Mano J lo: Shi, shi, shi Timmy: tienen que estar bromeando, ya s , de seguro hay una c mara oculta por alg n lado.  
Mano J lo: Claro que no shulo, ven para que te d mis famosos besos de taco.  
La mano pintada le da un mont n de besos al pobre ni o Mam de timmy: la noche es joven y debe ser disfrutada como tal, hay helado en la nevera y pueden cenar a la hora que quieran.  
Timmy: Mam , Pap , crei que no tendr a ni era.  
Pap de timmy: hijo, s lo hasta que te acostumbres al pueblo, hasta entonces disfruta, nadie tiene a una celebridad como ni era, deber as estar agradecido.  
Timmy: no! esperen, no puden hacerme esto...  
Timmy no alcanza a sus padres y le cierran la puerta en sus narices, con algo de nervios se da la vuelta y mira a sus nuevos ni eros.  
Timmy: Ser peque o, pero no tonto, esa mano es s lo pintada, no tiene talento y su aliento apesta.  
Eric: igual que Jennifer L pez.  
Stan: no te preocupes, s lo estamos aqu por el dinero, no te causaremos problemas.  
Timmy: en serio?  
Kyle: no... (Los cuatro chicos le gritan) a tu habitaci n!

Lord Raven: pero que desdicha, que mala jugada le plant el destino a nuestro pobre amiguito, pero saben algo? No me importa! Pero qu pas con Mandy se preguntar n, ella no necesitaba ni era y estaba sola en su habitaci n. Ten a preguntas sin contestar sobre las hadas.

Mandy: con que... hadas madrinas?  
Purohueso: s , te asignan una si eres desdichado, infeliz, las cosas te salen mal y si eres un perdedor... esperen as soy yo. Yo tambi n quiero padrinos.  
Mandy: Es muy sospechoso que nunca hayas mencionado al mundo m gico.  
Purohueso: es que... je je. Somos muy distintos, ellos arriba, el inframundo abajo. No es secreto que nos odiemos Mandy: Con que padrinos m gicos, esto puede ponerse interesante.

De vuelta con Timmy Turner, l estaba en en un rinc n castigado mientras sus ni eros husmeaban su habitaci n

Kyle: Este chico es muy desordenado (kyle abre su armario) un boligrafo?  
Timmy: Espero que no abran el armario donde tengo los objetos m gicos, todo menos eso (sentado en el rinc n)  
Wanda: s lo tu sabes que son m gicos, no creo que ellos sepan eso Cosmo: a menos que ellos manoseen tus pertenencias, no tienes nada de que preocuparte chico.  
timmy se pone nervioso.  
Cartman: vaya chicos, tiene un traje robotico.  
Stan: un microfono? (prueba y sale voz de un hombre macho) un micr fono, espera, sueno como todo un machote.  
Eric: (le quita el micr fono) esto es Esparta!  
Kyle: dejame probar Eric: y un carajo!  
Poco a poco timmy est perdiendo la paciencia un piso m s abajo...  
Timmy: A este paso van a destrozar mis cosas... Se acab voy a saltarme este castigo, de todos modos es injusto que me castiguen sin yo haber hecho nada.  
Stan: mira mira, saca un sable laser.  
Kenny mira la impresora m gica la cual le escanea y saca un clon incompleto de kenny.  
timmy: (entra muy enfadado) Detengase ahi!.  
Stan: Oye, tu cuarto es uno de los mejores del mundo.  
Kyle: c mo las conseguiste?  
Timmy: ehhh internet, eh! no cambien el tema (les quita el micr fono m gico y el sable laser).  
Eric: oh vamos no seas ojete,  
Timmy: Ahora largo de mi cuarto!  
Stan: Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, soy Stan Marsh y ellos son mis amigos. Kyle, Kenny; y el gordo. ( hey soy fuertecito!) y tu tambi n puedes ser nuestro amigo, claro, si nos lo permites (da la mano) amigos?  
Timmy:(mira su mano) Amigos (estrecha su mano).  
Eric: y bien como carajo funcionan estas cosas?  
Timmy los mira con cara traviesa.  
Con el micr fono m gico hacen bromas de telefono...  
Eric: (voz gruesa) hola, pap de Butters? Escucha Idiota...  
Pap de Butters: Antuan eres tu?, de verdad eres tu? (todos se miran sorprendidos) te extra e mucho estos dias, la ltima noche que estuvimos juntos... (cuelgan el telefono)  
timmy: es mi turno, (marca) hola primor, estoy llamando por...  
Mama de cartman: Antuan? de verdad eres tu antuan? (otra voz habla al lado de la mam de Cartman) cuelga ya cari o, (otra voz) si, ya van a dar las diez.  
Cartman: mam !  
Despu s de eso juegan con los sables laser de verdad y hacen un estrago en la habitaci n. Y por ltimo imprimen muchos pasteles y galletas junto con S per modelos de diferentes paises.  
Timmy: (Mientras come una galleta) No puedes llamarlas s per galletas Stan: Si no vienen con s per modelos.  
Todos los chicos rien mientras est n recostados en las piernas de las mujeres. Pero la diversi n como todas las dem s se termin y los padres de timmy llegaron.  
Pap de timmy: Timmy, querido hijo llegamos Cuando los padres entran a la casa, ven que todo estaba en perfecto orden y los chicos esperando por su llegada. Timmy acompa a a sus nuevos amigos por la puerta de salida.  
Kyle: debemos repetir esto.  
Timmy: entonces nos vemos por la ma ana?  
Eric: ni lo sue es marica.  
Timmy: hasta ma ana.  
los chicos se van riendo.  
Mam de timmy: que lindo timmy se la ha pasado bien... esperen un minuto y la se orita Jennifer L pez?

Sir Raven: S , esa velada fue espectacular, pero a n hab an cabos sueltos que hab a que desatar. Magia de hadas y magia del inframundo, en un duelo de supremac a. O en una amistosa charla con caf . Timmy segu a riendo por lo bien que se lo hab a pasado pero ya era hora de dormir. El peque o dient n se puso el pijama y con un bostezo se tira en la cama.

Timmy: Ja ja ja. Eso estuvo genial, los chicos de por aqu no son tan malos.  
Wanda: pero no crees que fue algo equivocado que les mostrases los objetos m gicos?  
Cosmo: Es como si la baticueva fuera un museo recreativo Timmy: no se preocupen, con decirles que es de internet no se molestan en saber otra cosa, (Suspira) creo que voy a estar muy a gusto aqu , y eso que todav a no fu a la escuela.  
Las varitas de Cosmo y wanda de repente brillan con un color rojo y suena una alarma de sirena Wanda: oh no, la varita roja qu pudo haber pasado?  
Cosmo: es el c digo rojo de la muerte, estamos fritos!  
Un poof imponente sale dentro del dormitorio de timmy con las letras en may scula AUTORIDAD y aparece Jurgen Von Strangul, el hada m s fuerte del universo.  
Jurgen: (Cuelga a timmy por las solapas) Pulga Timmy, se requiere tu presencia en los tribunales m gicos inmediatamente!  
Y con un fuerte golpe de la varita de Jurgen timmy y sus hadas hab an aparecido en el mundo m gico.

Mientras que en la casa vecina, Mandy sigue hablando con Huesos.  
Mandy: Entonces t cnicamente un ni o puede pedir deseos ilimitados?  
Huesos: b sicamente s , ahora si me disculpas, tengo que fregar los platos, tengo que probar ese quitagrasa que compr .  
El mismo poof sale dentro de la habitaci n de Mandy y aparece Jurgen.  
Jurgen: Pulga Mandy, se requiere tu presencia en el tribunal m gico y t ... (Apunta a Huesos) cucaracha debilucha tambi n debes venir.  
Purohueso: (grita aterrado) noo! yo no he hecho nada, no me lleven all por favor!  
Jurgen golpea su enorme vara contra el suelo y todos los desaparecen.

Lord Raven: oh s , hab a problemas, de qu tipo? ni la m s m nima idea! As que no pregunten!  
El plomero de 45 a os levanta la mano.  
Lord Raven: no, no adam, nadie puede ir al ba o

En el Juzgado m gico est n Mandy, huesos, timmy, Cosmo y Wanda delante del juez m gico conrad, una hada ragordeta calva y con barba violeta. No hab a ni jurado, ni abogado, de hecho el sal n estaba completamente vac o Jurgen: Se or Juez, ha habido una infracci n en las leyes inframundanas y m gicas, Dos criaturas establecieron contacto: Las hadas Cosmo y Wanda y la muerte (Los tres saludaban al juez con una sonrisa nerviosa)  
Juez Conrad: (hace aparecer un pergamino y lo lee mientras Jurgen contin a hablando)  
Jurgen: Ese encuentro puede ser muy peligroso, puede significar la ruptura del balance por el que tanto tiempo hemos estado peleando, sugiero que se tomen medidas dr sticas.  
Mandy: qu hacemos aqu ?  
Huesos: shhh! estamos en el jurado m gico, un signo de falta de respeto y...  
Jurgen se entera de que huesos no le prestaba atenci n y con su enorme vara lo convierte en un pinguino gigante.  
Huesos: oh mira nada m s, un pinguino, gracias mandy!  
Mandy: Fue todo un placer.  
Huesos: No sabes como te odio Jurgen: En conclusi n se or a Timmy debe perder a sus padrinos m gicos. Timmy: qu ? pero si yo no he hecho nada.  
Jurgen: Silencio en la corte! (golpea su vara con impetu y todos se quedan callados, menos el juez Conrad).  
Juez: Es cierto se or purohueso que usted tiene un contrato de eterna amistad con dos ni os humanos?  
Huesos: eh, bueno, era una trampa, pero s , si tengo un contrato (Muy avergonzado hace aparecer su contrato con Billy y Mandy)  
El Juez lee el contrato y rie a carcajadas.  
Juez: La muerte siendo amigo de dos ni os? ja ja ja ja Jurgen: Mis m sculos increibles tambi n se r en de tu desgracia ja ja ja Wanda: oye cosmo no te r as, es tu amigo.  
Cosmo: oh, lo hab a olvidado Juez: (Se quita las gafas de lectura) Como yo lo veo, la ni ita mandy sabe de la existencia de las hadas por medio del se or purohueso, y sabe tambi n que timmy Turner tiene padrinos m gicos, lo que concluye de que si ella dice a todo el mundo que timmy tiene padrinos m gicos, entonces timmy los perder Timmy: Qu ?!  
Mandy: Parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien timm Timmy: no me llames as Juez: pero si eso ocurriera, entonces me vere obligado a romper tambi n el contrato que tienen billy y Mandy con purohueso, a ambos se les borrar tambi n la memoria y cada asunto relacionado (golpea su martillo) caso cerrado Timmy: objeci n!  
Wanda: el caso se cerr timmy, no sirve de nada timmy: No tiene porqu hacer esto s lo porque Cosmo y Wanda se hicieron amigos de purohueso, piense un poco m s yo no tengo la culpa de que Mandy esclavizara al se or huesos, esto es una injusticia!  
Juez: Si no quieres problemas, entonces ll vate bien con la ni a.  
Timmy gira la cabeza y mira que mandy le devuelve una fr a y enojada mirada.  
Timmy: (serio y enojado) rayos!  
Jurgen: Esto va para t debilucho (apunta a huesos) intenta algo contra el mundo m gico y me encargar personalmente de patear tu triste y debilucho trasero Mandy: La nica persona que puede hacer infeliz a la muerte soy yo Jurgen: (baja la cabeza para ver a mandy mejor) Tienes actitud ni a, respeto eso.  
Juez Conrad: bueno, bueno, fin de la sesi n (golpea su martillo y todos menos Jurgen desaparecen) Se abre el caso de las cabras m gicas contra las hadas.  
Cabra m gica: Se or juez, una vaca negra intent robarse nuestra atenci n.

Lord Raven: Pero qu jugadas pone el destino, ahora timmy est m s apretado que antes ahora estoy seguro de que querr n saber c mo contin a cierto? Pues les dir algo: Sigan con el relato!

Timmy sale de casa con rumbo a la escuela, no puede evitar pasar por casa de Mandy. Quien estaba de pie en la puerta esperando a que el ni o de gorra rosa apareciera Timmy: Timmy Turner tienes 12 a os y medio, no le temes a nada, tu primer d a de escuela te est esperando.  
Cosmo: (En forma de ardilla) sii, sal y agarra a la vida por los cuernos!  
Wanda: (En forma de ardilla) adelante timmy!  
Timmy pasa de largo de mandy, quien la estaba esperando. Ella tan quieta y enojada fija su vista en timmy quien pasaba con una prisa r pida.  
Timmy: hola mandy, buen dia (y acelera el paso)  
Mandy: Espera ah quieto Purohueso sale de la casa con un traje de mucama y con una caja de lonchera.  
Purohueso: como lo pediste, dos sandwichs de pavo con ensalada kirchoff, aceitunas, y los bordes de los panes muy bien cortados.  
Mandy: S , claro (Toma la lonchera) ahora ve a fregar los platos, pasea al perro, poda el jard n, riega las plantas, ordena mi cuarto y prepara el almuerzo. (aplaude como si fuera la due a de huesos, aunque si lo era)  
Purohueso: hum, hum (solloza y se aleja corriendo) Mandy: ya podemos irnos.  
Mientras los dos se dirigen a la parada de buses.  
Timmy: porqu le pides que haga tantas cosas?  
Mandy: tenemos un contrato, donde somos amigos por toda la eternidad, y los amigos se hacen favores, cierto?  
Timmy y Mandy esperan en la parada de autob s Timmy: si, pero qu has hecho t por l?  
Mandy: no desarmarlo, dejarlo descansar 4 horas y a veces dejo que duerma en la perrera.  
Timmy mira a mandy con miedo.

Algunos minutos despu s en la escuela.

Garrison: Bien ni os hoy tenemos a dos nuevos alumnos, t el de los dientes ponte frente a la clase y pres ntate.  
Timmy se levanta de su silla, se pone frente a la clase y se presenta.  
Timmy: eh, buenos dias, soy timmy Turner y soy el nuevo.  
Garrison: bien, bien, toma asiento Turner. Ahora la rubia Mandy: Soy Mandy Garrison: Comencemos de una vez, hoy ni os vamos a hablar de la mitocondria (Escribe en la pizarra) Alguno sabe que es una mitocondria? eh? vamos no sean retrasados. A ver t el ni o nuevo. sabes lo que es una mitocondria?  
Timmy: eh es una parte del cuerpo? como la vejiga? o el coraz n?  
Toda la clase se pone a reir por las respuestas de Timmy.  
Garrison: no! No! y No! a ver Turner, parece que no sabes nada de anatom a b sica.  
Timmy: Es que soy de lento aprendizaje Garrison: Pero no te preocupes. Yo como el profesor velo por el bienestar del estudiante, usar todos mis recursos como gu a y con la ayuda del sistema de educaci n americano ser s un buen estudiante.  
Timmy: de verdad?  
M s tarde timmy est en una esquina del sal n de clases con el sombrero de burro en la cabeza.

Lord Raven: Cr en que ese fue el nico momento embarazoso? No, hay todav a m s. El momento en que Mandy se har a conocer y respetar. Hab a pasado la hora de clases y era la hora del almuerzo.

Timmy hac a fila para recibir la comida. Lo que no sab a era que sus ni eros lo estaban viendo y criticando Stan: Vieron? es un completo idiota.  
Eric: S , si nos ven con l pensar n que somos maricas.  
Kyle: coman y hagan como que no existe Timmy con la bandeja del almuerzo llena, intenta buscar a sus nuevos amigos. Cuando por f n los alcanza a ver.  
Timmy: Hey chicos! guardenme un sitio. (Se acerca a la mesa)  
Los cuatro toman sus almuerzos y se van a otra mesa.  
Timmy: Oigan no se hagan a los tontos, ya los he visto Stan: simulen que est n ciegos.  
Timmy: (Se acerca a la mesa para sentarse) Crei que no me reconocer an Eric: (Finge voz de extranjero) oh no no, se or nosotros muy enfermos, gripe y sida por todas partes. Si usted sentarse aqu tendr muchas enfermedades. Oh mira un mono con 2 culos!  
Timmy: (gira la cabeza) qu qu ?  
Como timmy era muy torpe, sin querer hace que su bandeja se caiga y la comida llena de manchas a la nica persona que no deber a enfurecer: A un mat n de escuela.  
Eric: (Rie entre dientes) te jodiste.  
Mat n: pero qu demonios crees que est s haciendo?  
Timmy: perd n, fue sin querer, es que me dijeron que hab a un mono Mat n: y como todo cretino les creiste Timmy: pero... no te tengo miedo, porque ahora tengo amigos y somos 5. Y la uni n hace la fuerza.  
Mat n: ahh, pero yo tampoco vengo solo (Silba)  
Los amigos matones rodean la mesa en la que almuerzan los cuatro, timmy los hab a involucrado en su pleito.  
Mat n: veamos, ustedes conocen a este sujeto?  
Stan: nunca en mi vida Eric: Si es un completo desconocido.  
timmy: Chicos, pero no se acuerdan lo que hicimos anoche en mi cuarto, nos divertimos mucho... cre que eso nos hab a unido Mat n: Adem s de mentirosos son maricones.  
Kyle: Carajo Timmy!  
Los matones empiezan a sujetar a los chicos de sus ropas para darles una buena golpiza.  
Eric: un momento eso es homofobia!  
Stan: Demonios eric! eres un imb cil.  
Eric: (Empieza a llorar) no, no por favor, me he portado bien este d a... Mami.  
Kyle: Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no tienen que hacer esto.  
En medio del caos llega mandy y con la t pica voz de mandona les ordena:  
Mandy: oigan adefesios, ser mejor que dejen a ese tarado de la gorra rosa.  
Mat n: yo no negocio con ni itas Mandy: Estoy siendo muy paciente hoy, si no lo dejas ir, sabr s qu se siente mirar las estrellas sin un lente de realidad virtual.  
Stan: eh eh s , d jenos ir o si no ella les va a sacar la mierda Mat n: mira si no fueras un chica te... hughhh!  
El mat n recibe un buen golpe de gancho en el est mago dejando a timmy en el suelo. Sus amigos bravucones empiezan a empezar una peque a pelea, pero de nada les sirve porque mandy los derriba sin problemas. A uno le aplica una llave de brazo, a otro le patea muy fuerte en las rodillas. Los tres matones est n en el suelo muy adoloridos incluso para llorar.  
Mandy: ven timmy vamos a almorzar Stan: eso fue increible!  
Eric: eso estuvo de Puta madre.  
Mandy: Pongamos algo en claro, esto no fue gratis y no soy amiga de nadie entendido? T el del gorro azul Stan: Me llamo Stan Mandy: bien, Stan dame tu postre y t Eric Eric: Se acord de mi nombre!  
Mandy: dame Cinco d lares para comprar jugo. De ahora en adelante sus pat ticos traseros son de mi propiedad, eso quiere decir que har n lo que yo diga cuando lo diga entendieron bien?  
Kyle: cielos que car cter.

Lord Raven: Y fue en ese momento que el grupo se hab a formado, no de la manera que uno espera, pero se hab a formado. Cuatro chicos incorregibles, un ni o dient n y una chica amargada. Plomero: Ya termin ? puedo hacer mi trabajo?  
Lord Raven: Claro que no! Porque la historia a n contin a... en la segunda parte de tres partes. Es una trilog a un poco descabellada, pero falta mucho para el final.


End file.
